JSOC SHINOBI
by aceomegaxl12
Summary: As the ways of Shinobi warfare has stayed the same The leaf as taken the chance to evolve now here is the story of the Leaf's elite and secretive ANBU task force, Why you ask? cause our favorite blonde is the captain of the squad.


Chapter 1: New type of Warfare

BOOM explosions ran trough out the night in a little village next to a small ocean. Three figures zipped through out the once peaceful village

"You never take me alive leaf scum, I will raze your village to the ground."

Said a tall man with a black cloak with the kanji for Four Horseman, he had on some black cargo pants on and some black ankle high open toed sandals, he had sandy brown hair, round coconut brown eyes, fair skin with numerous scars on his face, on distinctive thing about is the tattoo of War on his forehead. He is currently being chased by seven black clad figures with animal masks at high speed.

"This asshole is starting to piss me off." Said one of the unidentified ninja with the fox mask on he was easily five foot ten at the most, you can see blond hair from his hood, and the way his clothes fit around him you tell he have quite the impressive muscle build.

"Take it easy Fox will catch him, we got to take him down he is the last and most dangerous of the horseman." Said the one with a raven mask on, he was an inch taller than fox but he chose to wear his hood down to expose shadow black hair with bane over sticking out over his mask with spiky hair in the back He had slightly lest muscle build than fox.

As they apprehend there suspect fox began to think back about what his old grandfather figure told him long ago before his training, and how did he get in this situation.

19 years in the past

Inside a town that looked like it been through two natural disasters is quite except the commotion underneath a red tower with the fire symbol sat twelve people sitting a rectangular polished wooden table sat some with green flak jackets on with a red swirl patterns and headbands resembling a leaf some with fine aristocratic clothing reveling how much wealth they have. At the head of the table sat an elderly looking man with a long gray beard and with a white and red outlined haori with a wide brimmed hat to go along with it, what was strange about this is he is holding a newborn blond haired sleeping baby wrapped up in a bundle of blankets.

"

This is bad Hokage-sama damage report said we suffered mass casualties and the village it self is heavily damage and the hospital is on overload due to the kyubi's rampage if any other village see us like this it's over at this state a ninja village like

Iowa could take advantage and overpower us." Said a woman with wild spiky black hair, with purple fang marks coming down from each eye to go along with her purple lipstick and a flak jacket . She had numerous bruise on her face like she was in the fight of her life.

"Well put Tsume the village would recover in time now to more pressing matters as in what to do with the new kyubi jinjuriki." Said a elderly man with black hair and bandages covering half his face.

"What are you proposing we do Danzo?" Asked the Hokage

"Give him to me if you don't mind I'll gladly take him off your hands" replied the man now identified as Danzo

"For what? You to rob him of his humanity to turn him into a killing machine I think not." Shot back the Hokage.

"Come on Hiruzen, you know that we got compensate for the lost of all those troops we lost trying to beat back the demon I say the boy is good enough compensation"

"True we lost much manpower but turning a boy into a machine will disrespect the wishes of the fourth."

"But those are the wishes of a dead man, who we will soon join if our enemies see at this weaken state, our enemies had evolved so should we."

" So what are you saying we should just offer him up cause of military might? Would you ask all the clan heads to offer up there children for the same cause?"

That question seemed to grip the whole room until one man had come up with the perfect idea at the time.

"We should do that." Said a man black hair up in what resembles a pineapple, and with two scars on the left side of his face he also wore a flake jacket signifying his role as a ninja. Everyone at the table look at him as to question his sanity.

"Care to elaborate Shikaku." Ask a man with black hair falling down all around his face he had coal colored eyes he also wore a vest but instead of a swirl pattern on back he had a fan with a red top and white bottom replacing it.

"I was thinking Fugaku we give up our children and baby Naruto…not to Danzo but to a program."

"What kind of program?" asked the Hokage?

"I was thinking of you creating an elite branch of ANBU to increase our millatary might…."

"And what would that have to do with our hires?" Interrupted Fugaku.

"I was getting to that Uchiha hold on, we give our children to this program to be train to there highest peak, I mean all that the leaf got offer you give to them, also they will have the latest of the technology, furthermore they should be given best of both worlds so Danzo should have oversight to there training but also they should have private mentors."

Everyone in the council room gave it some thought and everyone seemed to agree.

"I would take this into consideration, although I only have three question?" Said the aged leader

"Yes Hokage-sama." Replied Shikaku.

"One does this initiative only apply to the children of the ninja clans?"

"No, you can put in whoever you deem fit."

"Second what age should they start training?"

"Around the age they start the academy."

"Okay last question what shall be the name of the elite ANBU program you talking about?"

"JSOC."

The name of the program causes everyone to raise and eyebrow.

"It stands for Joint Special Operation Command, since we are working with Danzo on this on the name sounds appropriate." The head of the Nara clan explained.

Hiruzen did nothing but sigh.

"All in favor." there was a lot of raised hands.

"Meeting adjourned."

Everyone was leaving the chamber when Tsume remember to ask the Hokage where is Naruto was going to live.

"What about Naruto living conditions?" she asked

"Don't worry I put him the orphanage later but for now he will stay with me."

That seemed to be enough for the jounin so she follows her colleagues out the chamber. That left the Hiruzen to look down at the fallen hero of the leaf legacy.

"Your future will be quite interesting little Naruto." He said as he walks towards his home.

**And FINALY IM DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER IT TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED CH 2 COMING SOON.**


End file.
